Ultimate All Star Spotlights
by Scratimus
Summary: This is a series of one shots of that are single character driven, that I have not time to turn them into full series. So I am taking a page out of IDW handbook and came up with this. Some have flowing story arcs, others are stand alone. But all will have lead ins from my current series. All characters are own by their parent companies!


**A/N:**_ Here it is the conclusion to the Blackout Saga! I have been working really hard on this story. I had to dig deeeeepppp I mean back to my ministry background to finish this and have it flow beautifully. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Please rate and review more to come. **~Scratimus**_

* * *

**_Spotlight: All-Star Ghost Rider_**

_**Retribution and Redemption**_

April 23, 2006, Ghost Rider had lost the trail, Blackout wasn't staying in demon form...clever. He was in his home state of Texas and it felt great to be home as he sped down I-35 entering Waco. Inside him Asriel burned with righteous rage as memories of the Waco Massacre flooded his mind. The lost of souls twisted into indoctrination by some end of the world cult in this case the Branch Davidians led by one Vernon Howell aka David Koresh, was one of the worse. 4 ATF killed, 82 Davidians for a total of 86 souls gone to the Realm of Shadows; he still could here them screaming and there was nothing he could of done about it.

Dante meowed from his cat bed behind Danny, "I know I'm hungry too and yes we are going to stop so chill." He assured his pet. Dante stretched out then purred, he meowed a second time pointing Danny to a sign Heitmiller Steakhouse. "Lemme check the funds first Dante." He pulled over and then pulled out his cell and dialed his bank. [Available funds $250,000] Danny falls off his bike in shock; he then redials the number and checks again revealing the same amount. A text pops up "Call Me.~CK" he dialed the number picking up on the first ring.

"Clark?" Danny asks.

"Daniel." Clark states in reply.

"I don't know what to say." Danny tries to keep his composure.

"As my father use to say, thank you is a good start" Clark smiles as he sits in his chair.

"Thank you but why?" Danny gets back on his bike and pets Dante.

"No reason, other than to help an ally and a friend." Clark replies his voice is soft.

"Thank you... Clark, thank you." Danny nearly loses it.

"You're welcome be safe." Clark cuts the line. Daniel looks at Dante and smiles.

"We eaten good tonight partner." Danny tells him as Dante jumps on his shoulder and rubs against him. He places him back on the cat bed and revs up his chopper pealing out. As the sun sets Danny and Dante ignite the night as the bike pops a wheelie "Heeeeeee HAAAA!"

Former Mt. Carmel Center, Blackout had been hard at work he already had accumulated several followers and his influence within the Waco city government already forged an iron grip within its top councilmen and the mayor. Thanks to the demons Blaze and Lord Satanus, Blackout's dream of becoming a full demon and abandoning his wretched humanity were quickly coming to pass. The media had been all over the reconstruction of the infamous Mount Carmel Center just outside of Waco city limits. In a shocking turn of events Blackout had given the local media full access to his project. He had renamed the landmark to the New Zion of the Eternal Light or NZEL; at first Blackout was bold in his claims and works to attract followers. However with such acts came skeptics, Blackout made them out to be fools.

From above the NZEL Lord Satanus and Blaze look down as hordes of devoted follower flock to Blackout. ''Soon dear brother, we will be the rulers of Purgatory and of the Shadow Realm." Blaze hisses in glee, "We... pfft. There's only one ruler and that is Lady Blaze."

"Yes, sister so long as everything goes to according to plan he will be the first of our mindless demonic drones." Lord Satanus smirks, "Oh dear sister if you only knew. I will rule and you will no longer be of any use but being a mindless drone."

"So he still remains ignorant to our plans." Blaze smiles wickedly.

"Indeed, he is..." Lord Satanus chuckles, "hellbent in the idea that he will become one of us."

"The fool, how easy the half breeds are to deceive." Blaze laughs as she vanishes in a burst of purple-reddish mist followed by Lord Satanus. They make there way down possessing two of Blackout's occult leaders. As the dedication service begins a small boy enters the service he goes vastly unnoticed by the rest of the mindless followers. Blackout emerges from what seems like and is nowhere takes to the pulpit and addresses the crowd. "My children today in this holiest of days we dedicate this new temple to the light that is within us all." With his opening statement his chest glows in a dark purple blaze. The crowd ooos and ahhs as they grow closer to the erected stage. "However to ignite our internal light we must be stead fast in our worship." He beckons them ever closer to himself in the back the boy that entered quietly observes the spectacle before him as he silences a chuckle from his lips.

Blackout continues his message of diligence and dedication to their cause as the small boy leaves disappearing into a closet. A follower spots him and opens the closet but the boy is nowhere to be found. Outside the NZEL the small boy reappears laughing then disappears in a red flame.

Danny Ketch and Dante finish off their steaks at the Heitmiller Steakhouse. At first the managers were going to refuse them service but after some "convincing" they allowed them to stay. They even got their meal for free, but Danny made sure he left their waiter a good tip. As they exited the steakhouse they are met by the same small boy from the New Zion of the Eternal Light. "That which you seek will bring the light to make all things right." The boy says repeatedly in a sort of a chant. Dante jumps down and makes his way to the boy for further investigation. He is knocked back as the boy ignites in a glorious explosion and supernatural brightness. "Return to the home of those you lost." The boy disappears and Dante and Danny are left baffled.

Asriel bursts in a flame in Danny's hand. "He's at Mount Carmel."

"Israel?"

"NO! McLennan, TX!"Asriel proclaims as he returns inside of Danny. Suddenly Danny feels something in the air, its Blackout along with two others. The Ghost Rider manifests itself as Danny's bike pulls up beside him. The Rider touches it transforming it into the infamous skeleton chopper. "KITTEH!" The Rider calls out to Dante who leaps onto the back of the bike igniting in midair. The Rider roars in horrific laughter as the hellfire wheeled chopper peals out shattering customer's vehicle windows due the immense heat permeating from the bike. The night is lit up as the Rider exits the city; Inferno leaps onto the Rider's shoulder and rubs his flaming cat skull against Danny's. The Rider chuckles and pets the Ghost Kitty's head as the near their destination.

Inside the main sanctuary of the NZEL, Blackout is warned by Blaze and Satanus of the Rider's approach, he laughs and closes his service. He tells his followers that there is much work to be done before the Blessed Night of Walpurgis and their our those who would try to prevent the night's festivities. As soon as he finishes Ghost Rider bursts through the door, "Stop him my children!" The followers mindlessly attack Ghost Rider, who is unable to defend. "I need time my dear children to ascend." The crowd is brainwashed by indoctrination as they hold Ghost Rider at bay.

"Should we intervene sister?" a male occult leader asks in demon speak.

"No we are at a delicate stage right now dear brother." A female leader replies in the same language.

"I need a fix so I can exorcise The Rider." Blackout calls to the possessed occult leaders. They nod and glow dark red and blue. Their eyes ignite and mouths open firing demonic energies from deep within. The energy hits Blackout supercharging him sending him into demon mode. The followers flee in fear as Blackout charges Ghost Rider sending him outside; Inferno climbs on to a shelf then up onto a support beam, he senses something about the occult leaders that were next to Blackout. He is unnoticed by them as they flee to the back room.

Inferno follows them through an opening that another support beam goes through. Quietly he observes returning to his Dante form, he focuses his eyes which vanish in their sockets. He looks into the supernatural and suppresses a growl he turns back towards Danny. He meows as the occult leaders see him the demons leave their hosts and manifest into the physical. The hosts pass out as Dante growls and ignites changing into Inferno.

Outside Danny and Blackout trade blows and insults, "You'll pay for your sins!"

"Look who's talking baby killer." Blackout hisses.

"I was following the orders of the Mighty One."

"And several of Egypt's first born die; you are no different than me Asriel."

"I am subordinate to The Will of The Mighty One, you're subordinate to your own dark desires!" Blackout and Ghost Rider lock hands as his mystic chain begins to wrap around his greatest foe. He explodes in a purple mist then reappears behind Ghost Rider wrapping him with his own chain. Kicking out The Rider's knees, Blackout send him to the ground pulling up with a sickening snap. The Rider's flame goes out as Blackout crushes his skull underfoot sending skull fragments flying. Blackout roars in victory and lifts his arms in triumph.

Inside Inferno blasts Blaze with hellfire from his mouth and slashes Lord Satanus across his neck. The two demons are shocked at the ferocity of the possessed kitty, the cat is agile as he leaps off walls and support beams giving the demonic duo a run for their money. Blaze mistimes a slash and Inferno attaches to her back stabbing his hellfire claws deep into her. She wails like a banshee as Inferno slashes a portal into the Shadow Realm with his free paw and throws her in sealing it. He runs up a wall and lands on a support beam hissing at Lord Satanus his tail swishing wildly behind him. The demon lord is impressed with The Rider's pet as he chuckles to himself. "You win this time little cat." His body vanishes leaving only his eyes, "Next time the tables will be turned." In two puffs Lord Satanus is gone.

Alone with the two knocked out occult leaders he looks towards the front door. He meows knowing something is wrong. His flame goes blue and he quickly makes his way outside. He spots the shattered skull of his master and lets out a sorrowful wail. Blackout appears and tries to grab him only suffer Inferno's rage. The Ghost Cat leaps upon his face stabbing his claws into his eyes and rips upward and out sending the organs out of Blackout's sockets. Leaping off Blackout Inferno slashes down severing the central retinal veins, the optic nerves as well as the vorticose veins in a single swipe. The organs roll towards the fallen Rider as his hands suddenly grab and crush them in sickening pops. Inferno then moves towards his fallen master's hands as they release the organs and melts them down to nothing with hellfire.

Blackout falls to his knees and cries out as necro-plasm and blood spew from where his eyes once were. Inferno arrives and sees his master turn his flame into the shape of a skull. Inferno meows knowing something is definitely wrong. "He's safe for now but I cannot revert back little cat." The Rider looks at Inferno as Blackout continues to yell. Inferno hisses at Blackout and is about to strike but is halted by The Rider. "No, not yet." Ghost Rider whistles for his bike as a confused Inferno jumps on. Blackout falls back as the pair ride off leaving him to wallow.

The Rider arrives in an old abandon warehouse jumping off his bike leaving it to park itself. Inferno runs towards him and rubs up against his ankles; The Rider picks him up and places him on his shoulder. "So long as I remain in this form little cat I can keep him alive." Inferno returns to his cat form and lets out a soft meow. "I do not have that power to recreate but I can keep him alive in case of major injury." Dante meows again a little more concerned. "I don't know how long." Dante gives a sorrowful meow, "Blackout crushed his skull causing me to immediately take over." The flame goes blue and Dante purrs, "This is not permanent I'll do everything I can to bring him back." Dante hears something and ignites as The Rider's flame returns to a burning red orange.

"Really Asriel you will?" a voice calls out; the windows around the warehouse go dark. Inferno hisses and growls. "Aww you got yourself a pet." The voice chuckles and a black mist swoops in and takes Inferno. The voice screams as Inferno lands on his feet and returns to Ghost Rider.

"Show yourself!" The Rider calls out into the darkness as his flame intensifies.

"Oh Asriel don't you remember me?" The voice laughs, "Oh wait you were enslaved at the time." The Rider grabs the voice by the throat and the warehouse becomes bright again.

"Lord Andrew Bennett I never received your soul for either power maybe I should rectify this?" Ghost Rider growls and readies his mystic chain igniting it.

"Do that and your human host is toast; if you pardon the pun." Lord Andrew laughs and reveals his eyes glowing in the dark.

"How?" Ghost Rider snaps back wrapping the chain around his forearm.

"I can bring back his head; I have grown stronger over the years and have recently developed magic." Lord Bennett smirks his teeth and fangs shimmer flashing quickly.

"Catch?" It was Ghost Rider's turn to smirk.

"Lilith." Lord Bennett replies like a curse.

"You kill her you die as well." Ghost Rider points out.

"I am 445 years old do you think I really give a damn?" Lord Bennett half chuckles and half hisses manifesting himself fully before The Rider.

"Very well" The Rider nods and pulls up his sleeve revealing Ketch's forearm. Lord Bennett bites quickly only taking barely a drop of his blood. He then plunges his hands into the flame of Asriel grasping his neck. Lord Bennett's eyes turn sold white and glow brightly as bone, tissue, ligaments and nerves, and at last muscle and flesh form. The Rider falls to his knees and slumps over as Danny Ketch's head returns. Inferno returns to his original form and rubs up against his master. He meows begging Danny to awaken; he groans and rises whole once more.

"Hey shit head miss me?" Danny picks up Dante who meows and purrs happily. "Thanks…" Lord Andrew is gone.

"Till we meet again Rider." Lord Andrew's voice echoes as Danny whistles for his bike. Dante jumps on-board and they return to the NZEL…its abandoned.

Blackout was several miles away hidden in some roach motel off Highway 84. He was in the shower bleeding out like a stuff pig blinded, beaten and defeated. He was fully reliant on his demon side now see the world around him. He hated it with a passion he never truly liked view the world through demon eyes. It scared him, so every time he was in full demon mode his eyes were always human. He could see everything around him as he looked out the window all he saw was war, a hidden war, hidden by a supernatural veil from mankind.

It was a constant never ceasing war were angels, demons, principalities, and Asgardians fought. It had been this way since Lucifer's Fall and Odin's Separation. If man only knew what was truly going on around them they would be frightened beyond anything they ever felt. "You're pathetic, what makes you think you can ever become a full pledged demon if the war outside makes you cower like a genii." Blaze's voice fills the room. Blackout looks around and Blaze pops up in front of the window scaring him. "Genii!" Blaze floats into the room and pins Blackout against a wall. "So The Rider took your eyes boo hoo and now you cannot stand to see the true world. Genii!"

"So says the full demon. I know enough to know that I don't stand a chance out there. I maybe a strong half demon but I am not a stupid one. I need to transcend to last, bitch!" Blackout pushes her off to which Blaze back hands him.

"Then quit crying and get back to work or you will never get that which you desire genii." With that Blaze erupts in a purple flame and is gone.

April 29, 2006, Walpurgis Eve, Blackout had returned to the NZEL his followers have gathered as the time draws nigh. On opposite entrances of the NZEL and in the supernatural Blaze and Lord Satanus chant incantations that shield them from The Rider's detections. Blackout's influence was startling and disturbing as follower after follower willingly slit their wrists and pour their blood into large chalice set upon a stand adorned with an ox, a lion, and a maiden. Blackout was chanting incantations as lightening hits the blood clotting it hard as stone. This ritual goes on into the night as fool after fool repeats the process.

From the outside the NZEL the Rider wonders aimlessly seeing nothing but empty halls he feels innocent blood spilling but cannot find it. The demons Lord Satanus and Blaze laugh as does Blackout seeing the Rider being played as a fool. "Where are you!" The Rider calls out to the halls and rooms like a fool. All the while a small child looks on strangely at what the Rider sees and what is really going on.

"How long are you going to allow this?" a voice from the shadows speaks.

"Silence!" the boy calls out, "I am entertained."

"Their souls are not ours due to the blatantly direct influence; they are not of freewill." A figure manifests itself beside the child.

"They hurt The Mighty One nonetheless Mephisto." The child growls like an animal.

"But Master." Mephisto bows.

"Quiet you! They got a child to slit her wrist." The child smirks.

"These acts are going cause the Mighty One to act." Mephisto points out.

"Let Him." The child brushes him off.

"Master..." Mephisto is cut off.

"To the Shadows with you!" the child backhands Mephisto who then falls back.

The Rider looks again frustrated to no end, "Asriel calm yourself." Danny calls out from inside.

"I can hear them." Asriel calls out grabbing his head.

"So can I." Danny says solemnly

"What do we do?" Asriel asks his human host.

"Pray." Danny smiles.

"Agreed. Our Father you art in heaven, please help your servant." The Rider and Danny pray.

Outside angels take notice from the spirit realm of the prayer as The Mighty One issues orders. Demons seem to burst at the sound of The Mighty One's words as angels zero in on the NZEL. The Child meets them at the gateway his shadow comes alive causing the angels to halt.

"My problem I'll deal with it." Half the child's body morphs into a hideous creature, "BACK OFF!" the child returns to normal. The angels' leader lands and walks towards the child he has two great wings, dressed in luminescent armor and helmet, he is an arch-angel with shield on his back, a sword in his right hand and a spear in his left. His eyes are as 2 white hot orbs.

"I advise you steady yourself." The arch-angel bellows.

"Oh shut up Michael." The child smirks and enters the NZEL.

"Its done!" Blackout cheers as he looks on to lifeless bodies lay all around as midnight strikes and the stone flashes shattering the stand and chalice leaving the Blood Orchid Stone hovering before him.

The child grabs Lord Satanus' throat, "MASTER!" If Lord Satanus could he would of shat a brick.

"OH NOW you want to call me master!" the child voice sounds that of many and in demon speak. Lord Satanus is brought to his knees as the child beats him into a bloody necro-plasm mess. Blaze hears his screams and tries to escape but runs smack into the child. She screams, "I would..."

"SILENCE DEMON BITCH! YOU CANNOT LIE TO THE AUTHOR OF LIES!" the child shouts and then commences to beat Blaze worse than Lord Satanus. The spell shatters and all is revealed to Ghost Rider. The child hears a roar that shakes the spirit realm to its core; the Rider streaks past the child unnoticing. In the center of the building Blackout is desperately trying to channel the Blood Orchid Stone's power before he arrives. The child vanishes in a pillar of fire as the Rider kicks down the inner chamber door.

"BLACKOUT!" The Rider roars his chain engulfed in hellfire. At that exact moment right before Blackout finishes time seems to slow down. In a huge explosion the child appears and roars. His demonic aura launches both combatants through opposite walls.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the child roars as he morphs into the dragon mentioned in the ancient texts of old described by one John the Revelator. The Dragon moves towards Blackout and three of its seven heads bite into him lifting him. "NO ONE DOES ANYTHING WITHOUT MY APPROVAL!" The Dragon takes to the air Ghost Rider leaps upon his tail and holds on for dear life. The beast ignores the Rider's approach and his calls for retribution. "DID you really think I would allow a half-breed like you become one of my own?" Blackout looks at the Dragon before him in utter horror. "I am Lucifer, Ruler of the Shadow Realm! No one usurps me or does anything without my ever watchful eye on them."

"SATAN!" The Rider calls out. "HE'S MINE!" a head looks back at him.

"I could easily destroy you and your human host Asriel." Another head comes down. "However accept this as a gift."

"Price?" Ghost Rider not wanting be trapped again.

"I said gift, this one bit off more than he could chew and cost me several souls to purgatory, his destruction is best served with colder emotions than my own." Lucifer releases him, "Better catch him before you lose your opportunity Asriel, Daniel Ketch." With that Ghost Rider leaps off of Lucifer and falls towards earth. He catches his prey as orange fire wings shoot out his back and he descends to earth.

There is no penance stare, no words, no fighting as the Rider wraps his hellfire chain around Blackout's neck. Ghost Rider turns as their backs touch and with a sickening crack he decapitates Blackout. Blackout is released as his body turns to ash and the Rider lets out a triumphant roar and returns to human form.

Daniel Ketch falls to his knees in tears of joy. "I got him, Barbara." He weeps, "I got him." Angels come and surround him; Michael manifests himself and helps Daniel up as Lucifer lands. Michael draws his sword.

"The Lord of Hosts rebukes you fallen one." Michael calls out pointing his sword fearlessly at the now child form of Lucifer. The child simply smiles and disappears in a pillar of fire. "Asriel." Michael calls out and he releases his possession of Daniel and manifests in front of the Commander of the Army of Light. "Your oath is fulfilled and this one has his redemption." Asriel takes a knee, "You too are redeemed, been so for a while now come home."

"I cannot commander." Asriel states not looking at his commander.

"Ah yes the vampire, I can…" Michael muses but is interrupted.

"No sir, please…" Asriel looks up.

"Very well what of the human." Michael points out.

"His choice I can always find a new host," Asriel notes looking at Daniel. Danny walks towards them Michael notices and bids him come.

"You were there for me I am here for you, fact is I'd miss you. I am yours if you still want me." With the words spoken Asriel merges with Daniel Ketch once more and ignites. Michael blesses them and leaves in a flash.

Realm of Shadows, Lucifer gathers Blackout's essence from the abyss and reforms him binding him to armor. "There is only one ruler for this world and only one master of all." The armor glows and forms a body underneath then shatters. "You are reborn my newest demon." Lucifer laughs, "Come! Kneel before me." The new demon kneels, "Arise Blackout." Blackout does so. "This would have been so much easier if you'd just asked me in the first place, now you are my mindless servant!" Lucifer laughs as Lord Satanus and Blaze hobble around Hell in chains.

Danny is back in human form. Dante is sleeping peacefully in the new basket that was just installed onto his motorcycle. Danny is smiling as they cruise down the empty I-35 Suddenly, he looks ahead and sees a bluish figure ahead. It looks like a person, so Danny slammed on his brakes and the motorcycle comes to harsh stop, waking Dante up. Danny is about to give whoever this is the finger, but he immediately recognizes the ghostly form in front of him. "Johnny Blaze?"

Johnny simply replies, "I hear you're looking for Lilith."

_**END.**_


End file.
